Episode 301.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 1)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for little violence, some cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Neighbourhood) (An owl, sitting on a street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.) Mr. Grouper: I should have known that you would be here... Mrs. Grouper. (The cat meows, and sniffs out. The cats shadow is seen progressing into a human. There are footsteps and Mrs. Grouper is revealed.) Mrs. Grouper: Good evening, Mr. Grouper. Are the rumours true, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: I'm afraid so, Mrs. Grouper. The good, and the bad. Mrs. Grouper: And the boy? Mr. Grouper: Mr. Langoustine is bringing him. Mrs. Grouper: Do you think it's wise to trust Mr. Langoustine with something as important as this? Mr. Grouper: Ah, Mrs. Grouper, I would trust Mr. Langoustine with my life. (There is a motor sound, and the two adults look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man takes off his goggles.) Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Grouper, sir. Mrs. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: No problems, I trust, Mr. Langoustine? Mr. Langoustine: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go. (Mr. Langoustine hands a baby in a blanket over to Mr. Grouper.) Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Grouper, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are. Mr. Grouper: The only family he has. (They stop outside a house.) Mrs. Grouper: This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name. Mr. Grouper: Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready. (Mr. Langoustine coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat.) Mr. Grouper: There, there, Mr. Langoustine. It's not really goodbye, after all. (Mr. Langoustine nods. Mr. Grouper takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.) Mr. Grouper: Good luck... Nonny Pirruccello. (Scene: Front of Mitchell's House) Setting: Nearly 10 Years Later (Scene: Closet) (A nearly 11 year old boy with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. There is a click, and knocking.) (Scene: Front Hall) (Outside, a tall woman raps the door.) Mrs. Mitchell: Up. Get up. (Knocks, sighs.) Now! (Smacks door of closet which is the boy's bedroom.) (A large, tubby boy suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase.) Micheal: Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo! (Micheal laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. The boy tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Micheal. Mrs. Mitchell is in the kitchen, where Micheal has gone.) (Scene: Kitchen) Mrs. Mitchell: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy! (A larger man is sitting at the kitchen table.) Mr. Mitchell: Happy birthday, son. (Mrs. Mitchell and Micheal giggle together. Nonny comes into the kitchen, dressed in rags.) Mrs. Mitchell: Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything. Nonny: Yes, Mrs. Mitchell. (He sets to work.) Mrs. Mitchell: I want everything to be perfect for my Micheal's special day. Mr. Mitchell: Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy! Nonny: Yes, Mr. Mitchell. (Scene: Family Room) (Mrs. Mitchell leads Micheal over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Micheal stares.) Micheal: How many are there? Mr. Mitchell: 36. Counted 'em myself. Micheal: 36?!? But last year, last year I got 37! Mr. Mitchell: Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year! Micheal: I don't care how big they are! Mrs. Mitchell: Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out, we're going to buy you 2 new presents! How's that, pumpkin? (Scene: Front of Mitchell's House) (The happy family are heading to the car. Nonny goes to get in but is stopped by Mr. Mitchell.) Mrs. Mitchell: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it. Mr. Mitchell: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in. (Scene: Zoo) (The family arrive at the zoo.) (Scene: Reptile House) (The family go in the reptile house, and they look at a large boa constrictor.) Micheal: Make it move. (Mr. Mitchell raps the glass of the cage.) Mr. Mitchell: Move! (Micheal raps the glass much harder, and Mr. Mitchell winces.) Micheal: Move! Nonny: He's asleep! Micheal: He's boring. (Micheal and his parents retreat to another enclosure. Nonny is left with the snake.) Nonny: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you. (The snake looks up and blinks.) Nonny: Can you... hear me? (The snake nods.) Nonny: It's just... I've never talked to a snake before. Do you... I mean... do you talk to people often? (The snake shakes it's head.) Nonny: You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? (The snake turns it's head in the direction of a sign which says, "Bred in Captivity.") Nonny: I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either. (The now awake snake has attracted Micheal's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Nonny to the floor.) Micheal: Mummy, Dad, come here! You won't believe this snake is doing! (Micheal puts his hands on the glass wall. Nonny, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Micheal wretches forward.) Micheal: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh! (Micheal falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Nonny.) Snake: Thankssssssss. Nonny: Anytime. (The snake starts off.) Lobster Man: Snake! (There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Micheal gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass.) Micheal: Mum! Mummy! (Mrs. Mitchell sees him and screams.) Micheal: Mum, help! Help me! Mrs. Mitchell: My darling boy! How did you get in there?!? Nonny: (Grins and giggles) (Mr. Mitchell glares down at him and Nonny's grin disappears. Mrs. Mitchell continues screaming.) Mrs. Mitchell: How did you get in there?!? Micheal! Oh, Micheal! (Scene: Front Hall) (Mrs. Mitchell and a bundled up Micheal come in.) Mrs. Mitchell: It's alright. It's alright. (They disappear around the corner. Nonny and Mr. Mitchell come in. Mr. Mitchell slams the door and shoves Nonny against a wall, taking his hair.) Nonny: Ow! Mr. Mitchell: What happened? Nonny: I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic! (Mr. Mitchell scoffs and shoves Nonny into the closet) Mr. Mitchell: There's no such thing as magic! (Scene: Front of Mitchell's House) Setting: Times Later (An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots.) (Scene: Front Hall) (Nonny goes to collect the mail. He sorts through the letters and sees his, addressed to him.) (Scene: Kitchen) (He goes into the kitchen, hands Mr. Mitchell the rest of the mail, and walks around the other side of the table to see his letter.) Mr. Mitchell: Ah, Mrs. Toney is ill. Ate a funny whelk. (Micheal sees Nonny's letter. He runs and grabs it.) Micheal: Dad, look! Nonny's got a letter! Nonny: Hey, give it back! It's mine! (Mr. Mitchell laughs.) Mr. Mitchell: Yours? Who'd be writing to you? (The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Nonny gulps.) (Scene: Front of Mitchell's House) (Another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off.) (Scene: Front Hall) (Mr. Mitchell grabs a handful of letters and rips them up.) (Scene: Closet) (In the closet, Nonny hears a whirring noise.) (Scene: Front Hall) (He looks out at Mr. Mitchell drilling wood over the letterbox opening.) Mr. Mitchell: No more mail through this letterbox. (Scene: Front of Mitchell's House) (Mr and Mrs. Mitchell appear. Mr. Mitchell is about to head off to work. Mrs. Mitchell kisses his cheek.) Mrs. Mitchell: Have a lovely day at the office, dear. (She stops, looks, and sees a bunch of owls.) Mr. Mitchell: Shoo! Go on! (Scene: Family Room) (Mr. Mitchell is tossing letters into the fireplace. Nonny comes around the corner. Mr. Mitchell grins evilly and tosses more in.) (Scene: Living Room) (The family are sitting around. Nonny is serving cookies.) Mr. Mitchell: Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Micheal? (Micheal shrugs. Nonny hands a cookie to Mr. Mitchell.) Nonny: Because there's no post on Sundays? Mr. Mitchell: Ah, right you are, Nonny. No post on Sundays. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir. (Nonny sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched.) Mr. Mitchell: No sir, not one blasted, miserable... (A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Mr. Mitchell's face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.) Micheal: Ahh! Make it stop! Please make it stop! (Micheal jumps on Mrs. Mitchell's lap. Mr and Mrs. Mitchell scream.) Mr. Mitchell: Go away! Ahh! Micheal: What is it? Please tell me what's happening! (Nonny jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. He gets one and starts to run away. Mr. Mitchell jumps up as well.) Mr. Mitchell: Give me that! Give me that letter! (Front Hall) (He chases Nonny and grabs him before Nonny gets into the closet.) Nonny: Get off! Ahh! Mr. Mitchell: Ahh! Nonny: They're my letters! Let go of me! Mr. Mitchell: That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us! Micheal: Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!? (Scene: Shack) (The family are sleeping, with Nonny on the cold, dirt floor. He has drawn a birthday cake which reads, "Happy Birthday Nonny." Nonny looks at Micheal's watch, which beeps 12:00 A.M.) Nonny: Make a wish, Nonny. (Nonny blows. Suddenly, the door thumps. Nonny jumps. The door thumps again and Micheal and Nonny jump up and back away. Mr and Mrs. Mitchell appear, Mr. Mitchell is holding a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.) Mr. Mitchell: Who's there? Ahh! Mr. Langoustine: Sorry 'bout that. (Mr. Langoustine puts the door back up.) Mr. Mitchell: I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering! Mrs. Mitchell: Ooh. (Mr. Langoustine comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.) Mr. Langoustine: Dry up, Mitchell, you great pune. (The gun fires.) All: Ahh! (Mr. Langoustine sees Micheal.) Mr. Langoustine: Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Nonny, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! Micheal: I-I-I'm not Nonny. (Nonny appears.) Nonny: I-I am. Mr. Langoustine: Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. (Mr. Langoustine hands Nonny the cake.) Mr. Langoustine: Words and all. Heh. Nonny: Thank you! (Nonny opens the cake, which reads, "Happy Birdae Nonny.") Mr. Langoustine: It's not every day that your young man turns 11, now is it? (Mr. Langoustine sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes. Nonny puts the cake down.) Nonny: Excuse me, who are you? Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Langoustine. Keeper of keys and grounds at Bubblewarts. Course, you'll know all about Bubblewarts. Nonny: Sorry, no. Mr. Langoustine: No? Blimey, Nonny, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all? Nonny: Learnt what? Mr. Langoustine: You're a wizard, Nonny. Nonny: I-I'm a what? Mr. Langoustine: A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little. Nonny: No, you've made a mistake. I can't be... a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Nonny. Just Nonny. Mr. Langoustine: Well, Just Nonny, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? (Nonny softens his expression.) Mr. Langoustine: Ah. (Micheal whimpers. Mr. Langoustine hands Nonny the same letter that has been sent the past while. Nonny opens it.) Nonny: "Dear, Mr. Pirruccello. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Mr. Mitchell: He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in, we'd put an end to this rubbish! Nonny: You knew? You knew all along and you never told me? Mrs. Mitchell: Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Pirruccello, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you. Nonny: Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash! Mr. Langoustine: A car crash? A car crash killed James and Lily Pirruccello? Mrs. Mitchell: We had to tell him something. Mr. Langoustine: It's an outrage! It's a scandal! Mr. Mitchell: He'll not be going! Mr. Langoustine: Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you? Nonny: Muggle? Mr. Langoustine: Non magic folk. This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Bubblewarts has ever seen: Mr. Grouper. Mr. Mitchell: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks! (Mr. Langoustine whips out the umbrella and points it at Mr. Mitchell.) Mr. Langoustine: Never insult Mr. Grouper in front of me. (Mr. Langoustine sees Micheal eating Nonny's cake, and points the umbrella at his rear. A grey tail grows.) Micheal: Ahh! All: Ahh! (The family chases Micheal. Nonny laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Bubblewarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic. (Nonny nods.) Nonny: Okay. (Mr. Langoustine checks a clock.) Mr. Langoustine: Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm? (Mr. Langoustine leaves. Nonny grins, looks back, and grins again.) End of Part 1. Recap In 1981, a man named Mr. Grouper leaves a baby boy named Nonny Pirruccello at a doorstep. Mrs. Grouper and Mr. Langoustine arrive and they discuss about Nonny. They leave him under the care of his aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs. Mitchell. For the next 10 years, Mr and Mrs. Mitchell spoil their son Micheal and they treat Nonny horribly and barely paid any attention to him. On Micheal's 11th birthday, the family goes out to the zoo. Once there, they find a snake who everyone except Nonny find boring. Nonny discovers the snake can talk to him. When Micheal goes to the glass to see the snake, the glass on the window disappears like magic and Micheal falls in. He is then trapped inside and the snake escapes. Nonny is blamed for the trouble. Then, Nonny gets a letter in the letterbox. Instead of reading the letter, Mr. Mitchell takes the letter away and rips it. However, more letters come. Mr. Mitchell then hammers the letterbox shut so the letters can't be delivered. The letters continue to be delivered. Mr. Mitchell burns the letters. On a Sunday, hundreds of letters come flying down the fireplace. Mr. Mitchell has had enough of the letters and the family moves to a shack far away. At midnight on Nonny's birthday, Mr. Langoustine comes to the shack and reveals to Nonny that he is a wizard. He also shows Nonny the letters were saying he is accepted into the school of Bubblewarts, a school for the learning of magic. He then leaves and takes Nonny with him. Category:Stories